Spare Chains
by unamused.boi
Summary: bloody knees, ripped tights and a broken bike. loud music, ripped jeans and a pretty girl. what more could you want?


"Hey cuz, have you got like any good food in this hell hole? " For the third time in the twenty minutes his cousin has been here Gajeel rolled his eyes. Natsu always complained about his diet and healthy food but always ended up eating it anyway. Sighing, Gajeel put down the shifter he was using and wiped his greasy hands on a nearby rag before walking over to Natsu. "My shop isn't a grocery store so if ya don't like what I've got then you can piss off. " Gajeel then grabbed a few grapes and tossed them into his mouth. Natsu just stared at him for a few seconds before closing the mini fridge that Gajeel kept in his 'office' and sighed. "I'm gonna head over to Luce's anyway AND I'm gonna go grab some chips on the way so have fun with your shitty rabbit food metalhead. Toodles." Natsu left with a small wave over his shoulder before disappearing out the open garage door. He always managed to make Gajeel annoyed, pissed off or wishing they weren't related. After a few more grapes, Gajeel decided to get back to work. He was currently fitting an engine into a custom-home made- frame but was having slight difficulty with a certain pink haired nuisance hanging around like a fly and keeping him from finishing his job. Now that he was alone, it was time to put on some music and tune out the world so he can work in peace. Searching through his large selection of cds took a few minutes but a cd was picked and placed into the cd player. Once everything was set up and running smoothly Gajeel grabbed his discarded shifter and sat on his little stool with wheels (his own invention) and wheeled over to the frame to loosen a few bolts. Subconscious singing was a common thing with Gajeel so when a good song started, he didn't hesitate to start humming along. "Now that we're here, so far away", the chorus began and so did Gajeel. After the bolts were lose, Gajeel put the shifter in a hole on the inner side of his thigh in his faded, ripped, and grease stained jeans. Gajeel was blessed and cursed with thick thighs ever since he was a kid but he didn't start complaining until his good jeans started getting holes in the thigh seams. Although most of his jeans were holy, that didn't stop him from wearing them or putting the rips to good use in his shop. Natsu always laughed at him but it worked when you didnt have enough hands to hold all of your tools. "U-uhm excuse me!" Gajeel heard a feminine voice yell. He spun his stool around to see a small blue haired woman with ripped tights and bloody hands and knees. "Uh do you have any spare bike chains? Mine snapped and I need to get to the store." Gajeel turned to her fully and pointed to his right "I think I've got some over there but shouldn't you be worried about bleeding everywhere short stack". She looked down at her hands then lifted her dress a little to inspect her now ruined tights, ripped and stained with blood. "Ah maybe I should" she said in an almost embarrassed tone. Gajeel stood up and moved the shifter from his thigh to his tool box before walking towards where he thought he had bike chains. "Theres a bathroom just through the office, you can clean up in there but wheres that bike of yours? " Gajeel questioned. The woman looked towards the office doorway before turning and walking around the garage door to wheel in a faded orange cruiser. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow before taking it from the woman and wheeling it over to his stool and putting the stand down. "Oh I'm Levy by the way" Levy said with her hand extended. Gajeel looked at it before holding his greasy hands up, "I'm filthy and you're bloody so rain check on that handshake shrimp". She looked at her hand then laughed, short and airy, "That's probably for the best. I think I'm gonna take you up on the offer and borrow your bathroom". She turns and wonders towards his office while Gajeel gets to work on finding a suitable chain to use. While looking, another song comes on that Gajeel can't help but sing to. "This world will never be, what I expected and if i dont belong, who would have guessed it." Gajeel loved this song. It was one of the first songs he learnt to play and he still remembers every cord. Gajeel finally found a chain that was in good condition and went back to his work space. He could hear the faint sound of running water while he pulled off the remnants of the snapped chain and began lining up the new one. Singing while working, Gajeel failed to hear Levy approach him from behind and watch him tinker with her bike. "You have.." At the sound of her voice so close to him, Gajeel jumped and turned so fast he might have given himself whiplash. "Jesus fucking christ shrimp I think I just had a small heart attack." Gajeel put his hand on his chest and sighed deeply before meeting her honey eyes. She looked surprised and amused all at once before she giggled into her now clean hands. "I'm sorry. I was going to say you have a wonderful voice but now I think you have heart palpitations" she giggled. Gajeel looked shocked as a light dusting of pink slowly coated his cheeks and ears. He looked away and grumbled, "Yer right about that shorty". Levy frowned and pushed her lips out in a small pout at the nickname but she couldn't help laughing at his still flushed face. After a few seconds he turned back to the bike and continued fiddling with the chains. Gajeel picked pieces of broken chain out of the spokes and gears with his hands or a small chisel he put in his holy jeans. Once all bits and pieces were gone he looked around for his hammer. "Oi shrimp can ya pass me that hammer up there" he pointed up towards his tool box. She looks over and grabs it then hands it to him gently. Levy, in all her 22 years has never met a man like the one sitting before her. His long curly hair is definitely a stand out, along with his strong build and height. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't checking him out because damn he was a spectacular sight. Even though he was covered in grease and grime and was wearing old ripped clothes he somehow managed to pull it off. Just like how Levy wanted to pull that shirt off or even those wonderful jeans that hugged his thighs and ass. She didn't even realize he was finished until he stood up and started wiping his hands on a rag. "Shes all fixed and ready to ride." Gajeel turned and leaned back on his work bench with his rag thrown over his shoulder. He looked at Levy and only now realized she had taken off her tights, giving him a wonderful view of her legs which had a few fresh cuts and old scars. "Are ya sure ya wanna be riding a bike with a dress on" he pointed out. She looked down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled at it slightly, sighing when it only moved a few centimeters. "Its not the ideal bike riding attire but my bike is the only transport I have so it'll have to do." Gajeel watches her tug at her dress before kicking the bike stand back down. He walks past her to the bathroom where he starts scrubbing his hands clean. "You said you were going to the shop right?" he asked from the doorway. Levy turns in his direction and nods silently. "Well I gotta grab a few things too so I can give you a lift if ya want" Gajeel dries his hands on a clean towel before wiping away any mess on his face and neck. Somewhere during the one way conversation Levy had migrated over near the bathroom and had a lovely view of a slightly damp (and hot as hell) mechanic. She watched as he moved his hair over his shoulder and wet the back of his neck, pausing to watch a stray droplet roll underneath his shirt. "U-uh are you sure? I mean I'm probably keeping you from your work right now" Levy said while ringing her hands together. Gajeel just looks at her through the mirror before saying "Its fine shrimp. I don't really have a lot of work anyway". He turns around and grins before extending his now clean hand. "The names Gajeel." she looks up and giggles before reaching out and grasping his much larger hand in hers. "Levy."


End file.
